Yachta, Yachta, Yachta
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Eddy tricks Ray the Flying Squirrel out of his money; he uses it to buy a very expensive yacht. But things get out of hand when Eddy, Ray, Geoff, Bridgette, Brody, MacArthur, and Sanders get stranded out in sea.
1. Burning Down Eddy's Diner

With Eddy; he was walking down a street.

"Another day of making money selling omelettes." said Eddy.

He stopped in his tracks and became shocked.

"MY BUSINESS!" yelled Eddy.

His entire diner was on fire.

Eddy did some thinking.

"Great, I left the coffee maker on last night." said Eddy.

Then Sonic appeared and saw everything.

"Eh, better you then me." Sonic said before walking off.

Eddy is mad.

He then started grumbling as Sonic came back and saw it.

"This ain't right." said Sonic.

He stepped on Eddy's foot really hard, making him scream in pain.

The scammer started crying.

Sonic chuckled.

"Much better." Sonic said before walking off again.

At Rayman's house; the limbless hero was sitting in the living room reading a newspaper as Eddy came in still crying.

Rayman noticed it.

"Wow, what brings you back home early?" said Rayman.

"I left the coffee maker on in my diner last night and it burned to the ground." said Eddy.

Rayman whistled.

"And that's why you're crying?" said Rayman.

"No, I'm crying because Sonic stepped really hard on my foot." said Eddy.

Ray groaned.

"Why would he do that?" He asked.

"Maybe because he's a jerk." said Eddy.

"It's because he felt that you being angry at the fact that you accidentally burned down your diner wasn't right and wanted to make sure you cried." Edd's voice said.

Eddy shook his head.

"Look, take some advice from a guy in his twenties who's dating a teenager, find yourself a new place to hangout at, who knows, there could be a silver lining from all this." said Rayman.

Eddy did some thinking.

Later; he was standing in a yacht with some guy in a business suit.

"One of the finest models we've got, it has a Jacuzzi, WiFi router, and satellite TV." said the guy.

Eddy smiled.

"Nice, how much?" said Eddy.

"Oh just five hundred thousand dollars." said the guy.

Eddy became shocked.

"That much?" said Eddy.

The guy nodded.

"Yep, that's a steal." said the guy.

"Want to split the difference?" said Eddy.

The guy just glared at Eddy.

Later; back at Rayman's house, the limbless just glared at the scammer.

"I'm not giving you half a million dollars just so you can buy an expensive boat." said Rayman.

"It was your advice." Said Eddy.

"He has a point." Said Edd.

"I only said to find a new place to hang out at, not to convince someone to buy a place to hang out at." said Rayman.

"And you're not giving me the money because-"said Eddy.

"Because you need it for something that peaks your interest, you should use the money for something useful like a kidney transplant, or a donation to charity." said Rayman.

Edd nodded.

"Well now that you bring it up like that, I might as well do that with my cash." Edd said before walking.

"Can you give me half a million dollars so I can get a kidney transplant?" said Eddy.

"Nope, you already told me what the money was really for. Besides, there's no way anyone would be dumb enough to just fork over half a million dollars to you." said Rayman.

"Oh someone will be dumb enough to do that, maybe the blue rat." said Eddy.

Later; Eddy was in a Home Depot talking to Sonic who was glaring at him.

"No way in hell, are you insane?" said Sonic.

Eddy became shocked.

"You're going to deny me a ton of money that I plan on donating to charity, why?" said Eddy.

Sonic pulled out his phone and showed it to Eddy.

"This is why." Sonic said while showing a text message.

The message was from Rayman which said 'If Eddy asks you for money for a kidney transplant or charity, don't give him any, he'll just spend it on a yacht'.

Eddy groaned.

"You're no fun, maybe I'll just ask one of your roommates for the money." said Eddy.

Later; Eddy was in Toon Manor looking at a glaring Bugs.

"No way in hell, are you insane?" said Bugs.

Eddy gasped.

"You really think I'd try and get money off of you for something besides charity or a kidney transplant? How cruel." said Eddy.

"I already went through a similar situation with Daffy once, only he tricked Porky out of his money, bought a yacht with the dough, and lied about needing a kidney transplant when it turned out that he did need one the whole time." said Bugs.

Eddy is shocked.

"Wow, for real?" said Eddy.

Bugs nodded.

Eddy sighed.

"Alright, might as well just give up on my owning a yacht dream." said Eddy.

Later; he was in Mighty and Ray's house, talking to a shocked Ray the Flying Squirrel.

"Whoa, I didn't know you were that sick." said Ray.

"Yeah, it's a whole thing, I'll need about half a million dollars for the operation, can you chip in by chance?" said Eddy.

Ray did some thinking.

"I don't know, I was kind of saving some money for an anime convention, besides, I've already got my cosplay costume made up." said Ray.

He pulled a rope and a wall flipped around, revealing a copy of Izuku Midoriya's second hero costume.

Eddy is shocked.

"Yikes, how long did it take for you to create that?" said Eddy.

"Only 45 seconds, I drank a whole ton of Redbull before I got to work on it." said Ray.

Eddy whistled.

"Nice work. Any who, the money for my operation." said Eddy.

"Say no more." said Ray.

He walked over to a portrait of him and Mighty before moving it out of the way, revealing a safe.

He pushed some buttons on it before opening the safe, revealing a stack of cash.

He pulled the cash out before tossing it to Eddy who started flipping through it.

"You're short on it." said Eddy.

"Come on, that Mighty and mine's life savings." said Ray.

"I'll pay you back." said Eddy.

"I'd hope so." said Ray.

Later; Eddy had a truck full of ton of stuff from inside of Ray and Mighty's house before he got into it and a driver inside of it drove off.

Ray who was in his cosplay costume sighed.

"Hope he does okay." said Ray.

He pulled out a can of red bull before popping it open and started drinking it.


	2. Truth Comes Out

With Eddy; he was on the same yacht he was checking out which was now on a dock.

He chuckled.

"Totally worth it." said Eddy.

He then sat down on a couch before grabbing a cup of cocktail shrimp which he began to eat.

He smiled.

"Good shrimp." said Eddy.

Brody appeared and looked at the yacht.

"Nice yacht dude." said Brody.

Eddy chuckled.

"I know." said Eddy.

"So how'd you get it?" asked Brody.

"Safeway Monopoly game." said Eddy.

Brody nodded.

"I'll buy that." said Brody.

He pulled out a phone and did some texting.

"PARTY TIME!" yelled Brody.

He ran onto the boat.

"I regret nothing." said Eddy.

With Sonic; he had tons of wood tied up to the top of his car before stopping at Mighty and Ray's house.

He got out of the car before walking to the door and knocking on it.

The door opened up and Ray opened it.

"Hey dude." said Ray.

Sonic looked at the cosplay costume the flying squirrel was wearing.

"Maybe I should come back some other time." said Sonic.

"No, no, come in." said Ray.

"Alright." said Sonic.

He entered the house and looked around before becoming confused.

"Yikes, looks like you've been robbed. Where's Mighty?" said Sonic.

"On a nature hike since yesterday." said Ray.

Sonic nodded.

"Okay, but what happened here anyways?" said Sonic.

"I sold everything in this house." said Ray.

Sonic became shocked.

"Everything?" said Sonic.

"Everything." said Ray.

Sonic saw a drawer labeled Ray's Blu-Rays before opening it up to see it was empty.

"Even your stash of My Hero Academia Blu-Rays?" said Sonic.

Ray laughed.

"What're you nuts? I have some backup disks in my bedroom." said Ray.

"But no player or TV apparently." said Sonic.

Ray sighed.

"Yeah I didn't think that through." said Ray.

"Obviously, so where's the money now?" said Sonic.

"I gave it all to Eddy." said Ray.

Sonic became more shocked then before.

"Why would you give Eddy of all people your belongings for money?" said Sonic.

"For a kidney transplant, what else? You know how he's doing?" said Ray.

**Interview Gag**

Sonic was in the confessional laughing.

"Oh dude, seriously? It's very obvious what happened; Eddy wanted a yacht, told the flying squirrel he needed money for a kidney transplant, then sold all the items for some extra money which he used to buy the boat." said Sonic.

He resumed laughing.

"I'm sure going to have a laugh when Ray finds out what really happened." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

"Let's go find out." Sonic said while smirking evilly.

On Eddy's new yacht; he was sitting on the couch and still eating cocktail shrimp as MacArthur, Sanders, Brody, Geoff, and Bridgette were partying.

"Eddy dude, this is one awesome party." said Geoff.

"Anything for the best party people of all time." said Eddy.

He ate another shrimp.

"Mmm, oh yeah, I should get more of these." said Eddy.

Then a shadow loomed over him which he noticed.

He looked up to see Sonic who was in a life jacket glaring at him.

"Nice boat you got here." Sonic said sarcastically.

Eddy smiled.

"A real beaut isn't she?" said Eddy, "The crow's nest to this thing is also a bedroom."

Sonic nodded.

"Nice, must have been a fortune." said Sonic.

"Not really, won it from a Safeway Monopoly game board." said Eddy.

Sonic looked around.

"A boat of this caliber for a one hundred thousand dollar prize? I find that hard to believe." said Sonic.

"Believe it." said Eddy.

Sonic turned back to Eddy.

"How's the kidney?" said Sonic.

Eddy became confused.

"Kidney?" said Eddy.

"I went to visit Ray and he said you needed a kidney transplant, and when I got there, the place was empty, and the only thing he had was some cosplay costume on, and he said that he gave you tons of money for the transplant. But the way I see it, you lied to him about needing one, and just spent it on this yacht, is it true?" said Sonic.

"Uh...no?" said Eddy.

A screaming sound was heard and Eddy turned to the back of the yacht to see an angry Ray running towards him.

Eddy became shocked.

"Uh oh." said Eddy.

He was then tackled by the flying squirrel before rolling into the cabin where tons of punching sounds were heard.

Sonic looked at the cup of cocktail shrimp before grabbing all the shrimp and eating one of them.

"Mmm, good shrimp." said Sonic.

He left the yacht.

Everyone heard the fighting noises.

"What's all this about?" said Brody.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it won't get pretty." said Bridgette.

Inside the cabin; Ray tossed Eddy against a wall before grabbing a Tiffany lamp.

"Ray wait." said Eddy.

Ray glared at the scammer.

"That's a Tiffany lamp." said Eddy.

"THAT YOU BOUGHT WITH MY MONEY!" yelled Ray.

He tossed the lamp at Eddy before it hit him, breaking it.

Everyone looked inside the cabin.

"Maybe we should try and break this up." said Geoff.

"Eh, let's let them blow off some more steam. I mean it's not like the flying squirrel will just find a chainsaw in the cabin and threaten to chop Eddy in half." said MacArthur.

Then Ray grabbed a chainsaw that was in the cabin before starting it up.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Ray.

Eddy screamed.

Everyone else became shocked.

"Whoa, why was there a chainsaw on this yacht?" said Bridgette.

"I think it's best we stop this from getting out of hand." said Sanders.

The group ran towards the two and Brody and MacArthur grabbed Ray and pulled him away from Eddy while MacArthur was trying to pry the chainsaw from his hands.

Sanders, Geoff, and Bridgette were pulling Eddy away from the angry Ray.

"Alright, what's all this about?" said Sanders.

"Nothing, this squirrel is just nuts." said Eddy.

"Oh what a load of lies. You came over to my house and asked for money for a kidney transplant which I give you, and then you blow it all on this yacht." said Ray.

Everyone glared at Eddy.

"What?" said MacArthur.

"You told me you won this yacht from a Safeway Monopoly board." said Brody.

"Eh does it matter, I got a nice boat for a hangout spot, right?" Eddy.

Everyone else just walked off.

"That was low Eddy, of all the lies you've told, this was the worst one ever." said Ray.

Eddy scoffed.

"Please, like this'll bite me in the ass." said Eddy.

"Uh Eddy?" Geoff's voice said.

Outside the yacht; the whole ship was now in the middle of the ocean.

"WHERE'S THE DOCK!?" yelled Geoff.

Eddy looked around and did some thinking.

"Let's see, I tied a shank knot to the bow cleat, a double rolling hitch to the mast, a simple but deliquet bow to the port side cleat, and a square knot to the starboard side cleat." said Eddy.

"Right, and what kind of a knot did you tie to the dock?" said Ray.

Eddy became confused.

"The dock?" said Eddy.

"You know, the place where you should tie your boat up to in order to keep it from floating away." said Ray.

Eddy did some thinking.

**Flashback**

Eddy was about to tie the yacht up to the dock when he saw a guy pushing a hot dog cart around.

He smiled.

"One please." said Eddy.

He pulled out some money and gave it to the vendor before the guy pulled a hot dog out and gave it to Eddy before walking off.

Eddy started eating the hot dog before getting back on the yacht without tying the yacht.

**End Flashback**

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN TIE UP TO THE DOCK!?" yelled Ray, "IN FACT, WHY WAS THERE A HOT DOG CART ON THE DOCKS, THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"Uh...oops?" said Eddy.

"Unbelievable, we're stranded in the middle of the ocean all because you couldn't do the one smart thing to keep this thing from floating away. I mean even Jude knows to keep a boat tied to the dock, and he's living on a boat." said Ray.

**Cutaway Gag**

Sonic was walking around on the dock when he walked by a boat similar to the Fish Hawk from Wicked Tuna.

"Hmm, I wonder what Jude's up to." said Sonic.

He knocked on a window.

"Jude, what're you doing?" said Sonic.

A window opened up, releasing a ton of smoke before some coughing sounds were heard.

Jude then poked his head out the window, revealing he had red eyes.

"Sup dude?" said Jude.

Sonic became shocked.

"Yeah I've really got to stop calling for Jude." said Sonic.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Agreed, he might have crashed into the police station and a McDonald's, but he did take responsibility for those things." said MacArthur.

"Whatever." said Eddy.

"Let's just raise the sail and head back to the dock." said Sanders.

She and the others looked, but didn't see a sail, confusing her.

"Where's the sail?" said Sanders.

"Don't have one." said Eddy.

Ray became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Ray.

"I was forced to choose between a sail and a spray tan booth, so I went with the last thing instead." said Eddy.

He pointed to a spray tan booth.

Ray groaned.

"Well that's just great, a boat this size that doesn't have a motor, and the one guy who bought it didn't bother to get a sail for it. The Coast Guard has regulations like that." said Ray.

"Let's just radio the coast guard and have them pick us up." said Brody.

"Don't have one of those either." said Eddy.

Brody became shocked.

"You didn't bother to get a radio either?" said Brody.

"I didn't have enough, not after I bought the stereo system." Eddy said while pointing to a stereo system.

Ray leaped towards Eddy, only to be pulled back by MacArthur.

"I'LL RIP YOUR NUTS OFF AND EAT THEM IN FRONT OF YOU!" yelled Ray.

"Sheesh, he is nuts." said MacArthur.

Eddy then stripped down to nothing but his swim trunks.

"Now if you'll excuse me..."Eddy said before walking to the spray tan booth, "I'm going to enjoy the tanning booth."

He opened it up, only to reveal that Geoff and Bridgette were inside it with their own swimming outfits, making out while being spray tanned.

"Well it looks like you're going to have to wait." said Ray.

Eddy became confused before looking in the tanning booth and becoming shocked before closing it.

"Or I could check out the satellite TV." said Eddy.

He walked into the cabin as Ray started climbing up a pole.

"Think I'll check out the crow's nest/bedroom." said Ray.

He then reached the crow's nest before entering it.

Brody looked up at the nest and sighed.

"Poor guy." said Brody.

"Tell me about it." Said MacArthur, "But man I'm so pissed at Eddy."

Sanders sighed.

"All that hard earned cash, and Eddy tricks a squirrel out of it in order to buy a yacht." said Sanders.


	3. Night After Being Stranded

In the yacht's crow's nest; Ray was sitting on a bed watching My Hero Academia while drinking a smoothie.

"Good thing I brought my backup My Hero Academia disks." said Ray.

He took a sip out of his smoothie as a knocking sound was heard.

"It's open." said Ray.

Then a door opened up as Geoff and Bridgette who were now tan entered the room before closing the door.

"We heard everything that was going on." said Bridgette.

"Yeah I'll bet, especially while making out in the tanning booth." said Ray.

**Interview Gag**

First was a blushing Bridgette.

"Guilty pleasure." said Bridgette.

Next was Geoff.

"It's not like we do it all the time." said Geoff.

Lastly was Geoff and Bridgette who were making out.

**End Interview Gag**

The two dating surfers looked at the TV.

"My Hero Academia huh?" said Geoff.

"Yeah, peaks my interest." said Ray.

He took a sip out of his smoothie.

"I can see why Ben likes these smoothies." He said.

"Any plans to come down to the cabin?" said Bridgette.

Ray did some thinking.

"Nope." said Ray.

He then got serious.

"I'm still mad at Eddy." He said. "What does Sanders see in him. I bet she's yelling at him."

With Eddy who was in the yacht's cabin; he was with Sanders and she was very mad.

"That was very selfish and stupid of you, tricking someone out of their money, using it all to get a boat, and not getting any of the useful stuff." said Sanders.

Eddy scoffed.

"There won't be any consequences." said Eddy.

"The minute the coast guard possibly shows up, they'll write you up for not having a sail or a radio for a boat this size." said Sanders.

Eddy realized his girlfriend is right.

"Okay, not the smartest thing ever." said Eddy.

He shook his head.

"Well, hopefully the tanning booth isn't in use now." said Eddy.

He walked out of the cabin and over to the tanning booth in nothing but his swim shorts.

"I'm going to enjoy this." said Eddy.

He opened up the booth, only to reveal that MacArthur and Brody who were in their swim wear were inside of it, making out as they were being tanned.

Eddy is shocked.

He closed the door.

"Nevermind." said Eddy.

Back in the crow's nest; Ray was still talking to Geoff and Bridgette.

"That's right, I have no plans to leave this room, I've got a TV, a Blu-Ray player, my disk's, and a ton of goods to snack on." said Ray.

He pointed to some coffee dispensers, smoothie dispensers, slushy dispensers, frozen yogurt dispensers, a refrigerator, a microwave, a stove and oven, and even a toaster.

Geoff sighed.

'Where'd you get all this stuff?" said Geoff.

"Don't ask." said Ray.

He finished up his smoothie before grabbing a waffle cone and dispensing himself some chocolate frozen yogurt.

"Care for some?" said Ray.

Geoff became mad.

"There's no way you'll convince me to." said Geoff.

"I'll let you have the tanning salon when I get my money back and you two can make out in it as long as you want." said Ray.

Geoff and Bridgette each grabbed a big Styrofoam cup.

"You got any toppings?" said Bridgette.

Ray chuckled and pointed to some coffee bean like dispensers with tons of stuff inside of them including Reese's Pieces, candy cups, Captain Crunch Cereal, Butterfinger chunks, M n M's of all kinds, Milky Way chunks, Snickers chunks, Twix chunks, and several other bits of candy.

"Every topping imaginable." said Ray.

He then laughed.

"I came prepared." said Ray.

Back on the main part of the yacht; Brody and MacArthur walked out of the tanning booth fully tanned.

MacArthur smirked.

"That was amazing." said MacArthur.

"Totally." said Brody.

Eddy saw the two and groaned.

"You two are crazy." He said.

MacArthur glared at Eddy.

"You brought out crazy when you used someone else's money to buy this ship." said MacArthur.

"No I didn't." said Eddy.

Then a ton of loud music coming from the crow's nest started blaring out.

Eddy was confused.

"What the hell?" said Eddy.

Later; he climbed up to the crow's nest and looked inside to see that Ray, Geoff, and Bridgette were break dancing.

He became shocked.

"Hey, what's going on?" said Eddy.

Ray glared at the scammer.

"What's it matter to you con man?" said Ray.

"I want in on this party." said Eddy.

Ray pulled out a clipboard and looked at a piece of paper on it.

"Okay, you're on the uninvited list." said Ray.

Eddy groaned and looked around before becoming shocked.

"Did you place a ton of convenience store machines in this room?" said Eddy.

Ray smirked.

"Yep." He said.

"But won't that sink this boat?" asked Eddy.

Ray laughed.

"No it won't, only a whale could sink a baby of this size." said Ray.

He then laughed.

"But what are the odds of that happening?" asked Ray.

The group looked on at another yacht where a ton of lights were flashing.

But then a blue whale emerged from the water and hit the other yacht, causing it to sink as tons of screaming sounds were heard.

The others became shocked.

Ray pushed Eddy out of the crow's nest, causing him to fall to the poop deck.

Eddy groaned and stood up.

**Interview Gag**

"Nut job." said Eddy.

Then a ton of acorns were dropped on his head.

"Shut up money stealer." Ray's voice said.

**End Interview Gag**

Eddy just walked into the cabin and lied down on a bed.

"Oh yeah, nice Egyptian cotton." said Eddy.

He then yawned and saw Sanders.

"Can I Help ya Sanders?" asked Eddy.

"You spent money on Egyptian cotton as well?" said Sanders.

"Didn't have this in my old bed." said Eddy.

He then took Sanders.

"Plus it feels great." He said.

Sanders groaned and felt the bed and became shocked by that.

"Ok that one I'll give you this does feel soft." She said.

"I bought these instead of life jackets due to how lame those things are." said Eddy.

Sanders just glared at Eddy.

"I take it back." said Sanders.

But she wound up falling asleep on it before waking up.

"This still doesn't change who's side I'm on for this whole thing." said Sanders.

"Don't worry I got lifeboats." Said Eddy, "I've seen Titanic."

Sanders nodded.

"That's a good place to get info from, learn from Leonardo DiCaprio's mistakes." said Sanders.

Eddy nodded.

Just then Ray appeared.

"I'm sorry but did you say you got lifeboats?" asked Ray.

Eddy nodded.

"What I'm not completely heartless." He said.

Ray did some thinking.

"Okay." said Ray.

He then smirked.

"That was good thinking." He said.

"Well you learn a lot from movies." said Eddy, "Have ya seen Titanic?"

"Nope, just read about the actual disaster." said Ray.


	4. Ray Leaves

The next day; Eddy was lowering some lifeboats to the water.

"Easy does it, easy does it." said Eddy.

"It'll be fine dude. Nothing bad'll happen to these boats." said Geoff.

"Yeah, and the minute I decide to sail this boat, I should probably give this bad boy to Sam, she has some extensive knowledge about sailing." said Ray.

Eddy became confused.

"Rock nabbed himself someone that can sail?" said Eddy.

Ray nodded.

"Yep, makes me glad that we know him." said Ray.

Eddy nodded.

"Yep." said Eddy.

He then managed to lower the boats to the water.

"There, and nothing went wrong." said Eddy.

But then the theme song to Jaws started playing, much to everyone's shock.

"That doesn't sound good." said MacArthur, "Where's that song coming from anyways?"

She walked over to some doors before opening them up, revealing a stock footage orchestra playing the Jaws theme song.

"Oh for, will these guys stop, it's not helping." said MacArthur.

"Neither is that." said Brody.

He pointed to a shark fin which everyone noticed.

"SHARK!" yelled Bridgette.

The shark then surfaced before eating all the boats and going back into the water as the song finished playing.

Everyone was still shocked.

"There goes the only chance we have to getting back home." said Sanders.

"At least we're alright." said Eddy.

Ray however was mad and started turning red before a ton of steam exited from his ears.

The flying squirrel then tackled Eddy to the pole before strangling him and beating his head to the pole.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR REAL'S THIS TIME!" yelled Ray.

Everyone is shocked by this.

"Should we help?" asked MacArthur.

"No Ray needs to let off steam." Said Bridgett.

"No help Eddy I mean he did buy those lifeboates and come on not even he could have seen that coming and he made a good point that we're all ok." said MacArthur.

Everyone ran to the two and pulled them together.

"Sheesh, you went crazier then usual." said Eddy, "At least I'm the sane one."

"Of course you're the sane one, you're acting like you're not at fault. Tricking me out of my money to buy this yacht, not tying up to the dock when you were supposed to, buying a tanning booth and stereo system in place of a sail and radio, getting Egyptian cotton bed sheets instead of life jackets, and allowing the life boats to be eaten by a shark. It's only a matter of time until we run out of food and die of starvation." said Ray, "I wouldn't be surprised if you had planned this whole thing in order to keep me from having to sell this boat and stay off shore."

Eddy became mad.

"I did nothing but try to get back to shore after all that has happened and you're now complaining about how generous I'm being. I'm the only one taking responsibility in this situation, you're not doing anything responsible." said Eddy.

"Oh so now we're talking about responsibility? I'll show you responsibility." said Ray.

He then started climbing up to the crow's nest before entering it.

Everyone looked up.

"If he's taking responsibility, then he's doing a lot of work." said Brody.

"Yeah." said Geoff.

But then an empty can of red bell fell on Eddy's head.

Everyone became confused.

"Huh?" They asked.

Everyone looked up to see Ray drinking a can of red bull.

"That can't be good." said Sanders.

"How many of those do you think he'll drink?" said MacArthur.

"If he wants to be safe, I'd say only four cans." said Bridgette.

However a dozen cans came falling down.

Bridgette became shocked.

"HE'S GOING TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK!" yelled Bridgette.

Ray stood up before jumping off the crow's nest and started gliding away from the yacht, shocking everyone.

"Huh, guess he survived all that caffeine." said Geoff.

"Did he seriously just wait until now to start gliding back to the mainland?" said Eddy.


	5. Getting Back Home

Sometime later; the others were sitting in the yacht's cabin.

They even had beards on.

Eddy groaned.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, WE'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR THREE HOURS, AND NOT A THING HAPPENED!" yelled Eddy.

"And wearing these fake beards didn't help one bit." Geoff said as he removed his beard.

"Wait we were having fake Beards?" asked Broady. "Mines real."

Everyone stared at Brody in shock.

"Your beard was real this whole time?" said MacArthur.

Brody nodded.

"Huh, neat." said MacArthur.

Samders nodded.

Eddy sighed.

"I just wish I saw that shark coming otherwise I would have never set those boats in the water." Said Eddy.

Sanders patted Eddy on the back.

"Don't worry, no one could have known about it." said Sanders.

"Yeah I guess you're right." said Eddy.

The group then heard something.

"What's that?" said Bridgette.

"Sounds like a boat of some sort." said Geoff.

Everyone walked out of the cabin and looked around and saw a Coast Guard boat.

"Hey, it's the Coast Guard, we're save." said Brody.

Eddy became shocked.

"Uh oh." said Eddy.

He ran into the cabin and came out with all the bed sheets.

"Ain't no way I'm getting written up for not having a sail or a radio." said Eddy.

Everyone noticed it.

"Eddy wait, they might let you off the hook if you explain everything." said MacArthur.

"As if." said Eddy.

He jumped overboard and started drowning.

"He does realize that Egyptian cotton doesn't float right?" said Sanders.

"Apparently not." said Brody.

"I SHOULD HAVE BOUGHT THOSE LIFE JACKETS WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!" Eddy yelled before going under water.

Later; Eddy woke up in shock on a bed.

He sighed.

"It was all a dream, that explains why I was such a horrible person, and did all those horrible things." said Eddy.

"Uhhhh-"A voice said before Eddy turned to see the others including Ray and Jude, revealing he was in a hospital bed, and that the squirrel was talking, "Not a dream, you are a horrible person and you did do all those horrible things."

"Then what happened?" said Eddy.

"You did get written up for not having any of the essentials for a yacht." said MacArthur.

"Yeah, and I managed to return with Jude in his boat. You nearly drowned in your stupid bed sheets by the time I got there." said Ray.

"Luckily I got you out of the water." said Geoff.

"What about the yacht, is it okay?" said Eddy.

"Yeah, me and the Coast Guard towed it to shore." said Jude.

Eddy sighed.

"Oh thank goodness, I will never do anything foolish again." said Eddy.

"Good, cause I sold it to get my money back." said Ray.

Eddy became shocked.

"Especially the stereo system?" said Eddy.

"Especially the stereo system." said Ray.

"Even the tanning booth?" said Eddy.

"Yep." said Ray.

Eddy started crying before falling asleep.

"Should we tell him that the doctors performed a kidney transplant on him as well?" said Bridgette.

Ray shook his head.

"Nah after what he's been through, he shouldn't know." Said Ray, "Plus he did buy the life boats which was smart."

"Yeah, and thanks for the tanning booth dude." said Geoff.

"Sure thing." said Ray.

"Just out of curiosity, who'd you sell the yacht to anyways?" said Sanders.

On the docks; Sam was looking at the same yacht that Eddy bought and that Ray sold.

"Oh yeah, this'll do perfect for a new home." said Sam.

Then Meek and Rock who were carrying a huge box with a sail in it and Luna with a boat radio appeared as well.

"Alright, better get to work." said Rock.

The group walked onto the yacht.

Meek opened up the sail box and grabbed some rope before climbing up a pole and reached the top before pulling the rope through a loop and climbing down with it.

He smiled.

"Sails up." said Meek.

He went to the bottom where Rock was tying the sail to the mast before tying the rope up and pulled another rope, closing the sail.

"Sail's operational." said Meek.

"Yep." said Rock.

Inside the cabin; Luna placed the radio on a table before putting some batteries inside of it.

"Radio in working condition." said Luna.

The others entered the cabin.

"Hmm, sure beats the apartment me and Jaime live in." said Rock, "I wonder if there's any food from when this yacht was sold."

Meek walked over to the fridge before opening it up to reveal a cup of cocktail shrimp and pulled it out before eating a shrimp.

"Mmm, good shrimp." said Meek.

He then smirked.

"I should buy some of these later." said Meek.


	6. Rebuild and Re-destroy Eddy's Diner

With Eddy; he was back in his everyday clothes walking down a sidewalk.

"Well this sucks, I don't own the yacht anymore and I still had to pay for all those write up's the Coast Guard gave me." said Eddy.

He walked past his diner which was rebuilt before stopping in his tracks and looking at it.

"What the?" said Eddy.

He looked around and saw Sonic, Duncan, Lynn, Gwen, Penny, Ben, Randy, Marco, Shaggy, and Scooby who were wearing yellow hard hats and had tool belts around their wastes were sitting at a table drinking coffee.

"What's all this?" said Eddy.

"The work we've been doing for the last couple of days." said Ben.

Eddy became shocked.

"Yeah, I felt bad about what happened to your diner, so I got some friends together, and we rebuilt the place." said Sonic.

Eddy was so shocked he fainted.

Duncan then splashed some of his coffee on Eddy's face, waking him.

"Well I should be glad for that." said Eddy.

"Sure thing. Here's the bill." Sonic said before giving Eddy a piece of paper.

The scammer looked at the paper and became shocked.

"FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!?" yelled Eddy.

"Like we spent a ton of money on supplies to rebuild this place man. The least you could do is pay us back." said Shaggy.

Eddy crumbled up the paper.

"No way, I have some coast guard tickets to pay off, I ain't paying for any of this." said Eddy.

Sonic shook his head.

"Okay, change of plans, execute order 67." said Sonic.

Eddy became confused.

"Order 67?" said Eddy.

Everyone then pulled out tons of explosives before putting them around the entire diner.

Eddy became shocked.

"DYNAMITE!?" yelled Eddy.

"Yep, refuse to pay us for our work, we destroy the work we did." said Gwen.

"Oh come on, give me some time, I was stranded in the middle of the ocean for who knows how long due to failing to tie a yacht I don't own anymore up to the dock, lost some lifeboats to a shark, nearly drowned in Egyptian cotton bed sheets, woke up in a hospital having learned of the fines I have to pay for, and just this morning I learned that the doctors performed a kidney transplant I needed the whole time, cut me some slack." said Eddy.

The group did some thinking.

"Well after hearing all of that, we'll give you some extra time to get the money." said Lynn.

Eddy sighed.

"Oh thank goodness." said Eddy.

"But we spent good money on all this dynamite, can't let it go to waste." said Sonic.

Eddy became wide eyed.

"Wait what?" said Eddy.

Duncan pulled out a TNT plunger box before pushing down on the handle, causing all the explosives to go off, destroying the diner.

"Same time next week?" said Duncan.

"Yeah okay." everyone minus Eddy said.

"Besides, I've got a book club to go to anyways." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at the hedgehog in confusion.

"You're part of a book club?" said Marco.

"Yeah, some Russian wrestler from Street Fighter runs the whole thing, everyone is reading this book." Sonic said before pulling out a book titled A Study in Scarlet.

Everyone looked at the book.

"A Study in Scarlet, what is that, Hercule Poriot?" said Scooby.

"Elementary my dear Scooby." Sonic said sounding like Tom Holland.

Everyone became confused.

"What, what is that?" said Randy.

"My Tom Holland impression." said Sonic.

Randy shook his head.

"That wasn't Tom Holland, haven't you seen those MCU films?" said Randy.

"You know that Tom Holland is from London right?" said Sonic.

Randy became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Randy.

"Yep, Tom Holland is British, worth the google." said Sonic.

"Even I know that." said Ben.

Randy nodded.

"I see." said Randy.

"Yeah, besides, he was in consideration for voicing me in my upcoming film, besides Paul Rudd, Andy Samberg, Bill Hader, Chris Pratt, and several other people. And don't get me started on how I'll look in the film." said Sonic.

"Yeah you're ugly." Said Randy.

Sonic glared at Randy.

"Handsome." He said.

"Ugly." Said Randy.

"Ugly." said Sonic.

"I say your handsome and that's final." said Randy.

Sonic chuckled.

"Whatever you say." said Sonic.

He pulled out a paper bag with eye holes before putting it over Randy's head.

Randy groaned.

"Anyways, who own's the yacht now?" said Sonic.

"Luna's crush Sam, and she's throwing a party on it." Penny who was operating her smart phone said.

"Well I now know what I'm going to do tonight." Sonic said before putting on his life jacket.

"Sam even invited Eddy." said Penny. "She wants to try His omelets and to enjoy tr party."

Sonic wide eyed.

"Okay, this should lead to some issues." said Sonic.


End file.
